dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Rose
Red Rose, also known by her nickname "Red Riding Hood," is the main female protagonist of an upcoming fanfiction story. Red Rose is a special form of youkai known as a "Fable." Like the gods of mythology, their power and lifespan is determined by the strong power of belief. A powerful magician, capable of facing High-Class Devils, she is also the master of the Fable known as the "Big Bad Wolf." Her achievements and feats are well-known amongst many supernatural circles, especially given her neutral stance in current affairs. Appearance Red Rose is a young woman with long platinum blonde hair that falls to the shoulders, wearing a deep crimson red robe, split open on either side of the front while forming into a cape up at the shoulders, complete with a hood. She wore black boots that reach up to her thighs, which also have stiletto heels and sharp spike sat the back of the right leg. She also wears black gloves that form into a ring around her middle finger, also armed with spikes along her forearms. As many have noted, her red eyes burn like fire. Personality Among the oldest of Fables, Red Rose is perhaps the wisest of her race. She is very intelligent and knowledgeable, understanding human nature and capable of predicting their moves, as shown by her impressive winning streak of chess with Khaos Brigade member Georg. However, she also demonstrates herself to be highly anti-social and cold as well, choosing to simply go about her business. Uncaring of the opinions of others, she does as she wishes, though she is not so arrogant as to believe that she can get away with everything, sometimes adhering to the strict rules placed upon her by various ruling individuals - so long as they are within reason. Red Rose is also, by far, one of the most cruelest. Second only to Bluebeard, a Fable known for cutting off the heads of his wives, she takes great pleasure in torturing any who dare cross her. She holds a strict 'do-not-kill' policy, which is apart of her contract with Wolf, but works around it through torture. She visibly doesn't show any reaction, but she confesses that hurting others feels much like therapy. As Wolf himself has claimed, "hurting people helps her forget what happened when she first came to be." In regards to her relationship with Wolf, Red Rose considers it strictly to be a master-and-servant bond between them. She, obviously, holds no love for the Fable - due to his actions in the fairy tale, though she does remark that he is quite exceptional at what he does. Likewise, Wolf doesn't think much of her, though he does worry about her often, stating that it's his duty as her servant. That said, however, there are implications that Red Rose has romantic feelings for Wolf, as she refers to her as "My Wolf." According to the author, she almost never refers to Wolf by name or title. History Like all Fables, Red Rose is a youkai who was once another entity entirely. In her fairy tale, she was a human girl who went to go visit her grandmother, only to discover that she had been eaten by a monstrous wolf, who then proceeded to eat her. She was then saved by a woodsman passing by when he cut open the wolf's stomach, filled it with stones, and then threw it into the river. In reality, Red Rose was a magician's apprentice who studied under her grandmother, a world renowned sorceress who practiced the black arts. In spite of her mother's warnings, she continued to study under her. Additionally, the Big Bad Wolf didn't attack the old woman simply for a meal - rather, he came in revenge for the deaths of his kin, who were killed at her hands. The Woodsman was also her bodyguard as well, contracted under her to protect her from any harm that may come. The Big Bad Wolf devoured Red Rose simply because "she had the same smell as that foul wench." Historically, this moment was her death. However, as the years went on, the faith and belief people put into these stories returned her to life as a special form of youkai - a "Fable." Holding all the memories of her human life, Red Rose, wanting revenge for what happened to her grandmother, began to study the dark arts even further by using her old tomes. Eventually, she studied underneath a demon known by the name of Mephistopheles. Intrigued by her unique nature, he agreed to teach her magic. After sixty years, Red Rose's magical prowess were on par with even the most powerful of Devils, sans the Maou. Red Rose eventually carried out her revenge and defeated the Big Bad Wolf, who had also been revived and reborn as a Fable. However, rather than kill him, Red Rose instead chose to bind him into a contract. "Until the day this contract ends, you belong to me. Your heart, mind, body and soul...everything about you belongs to me." From there on, Red Rose traveled across the globe. She was a neutral force that appeared in several documented cases, though in each instance, her magical prowess was known. In a short amount of time, she came to be known as one of the most powerful magicians to ever exist. Abilities To Be Added Trivia * Red Rose's design looks somewhat similar to that of Kat, the protagonist of Gravity Rush. * Her relationship with Wolf could be interpreted as that of a "yandere," given her possessive nature. However, this is unclear at present, especially given her cold treatment towards him. * According to Mephistopheles, Red Rose once taught a young Sirzechs Gremory the art of magic, though she eventually gave up on him when he chose to pursue his goal of becoming a Maou. ** Sirzechs is also recorded to be her only student. She has never taught anyone else how to use magic. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai Category:Fanon Magicians